Quid Pro Quo
by Viva La Amore
Summary: Sequel to Ten Ways til' Sunday. I walked over to him subconsciously biting my bottom lip. He looked up to me with a heartwarming smile and as I froze. He stood to meet me. I instantly became nervous as his eyes met mine. I exhaled softly and inhaled his familiar scent. He was bliss. Tru/Mar Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Quid Pro Qou**

**Interlude**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Ten Ways Til' Sunday**

Five years have passed since Trunks' Official divorce. Danielle got fifteen years for attempted murder and aggravated assault, and Marron is now the partner at a law firm. Also Goten and Bulla have a four year old together but aren't together, but make good parents. Marron and Goten had stayed closed over the years as they both have become successful in their careers and Trunks is making waves in his industry. His sister was just made CEO of Capsule Corporation and Trunks was promoted to Vice President of the entire company. That only meant less time to do things, and more things to get done. He wasn't as immersed in his work as he used to be. He found fun and but he hadn't found love.

Trunks had given it up and reverted to promiscuous ways. Love, had strayed from him in the past and he was in no hurry to get back into it. He was a successful twenty-eight year old with everything he could want. He hadn't talked to Marron in a long time. He occasionally seen her around, Goten at barbecues and birthdays. They exchanged smiles and kind words and went on their ways living their lives. He didn't believe he would every being with her again. They were difficult. In his opinion love should be easy.

Marron had returned to law school after her leg failed to heal correctly. She had to face the hard reality she would never be a dancer again. Even stretching the sore tendon sent her into fits of pain. Pain was nothing compared to the hurt she had in her heart. Selling her studio was the hardest thing she had ever done. She even moved across town so she didn't have to see it anymore. She recently let it go about six months ago after years of denying it.

It was a good profit but no amount of money mattered. She was a lawyer now and a damn good one. She was big business lawyer, defending enterprises and corporations. She enjoyed it for the most part but, it wasn't her passion. No, her passion was long gone.

She was contracted out to a new and high profited company called. Gijon Industries and she had her hands full with obtaining zoning licenses and tax codes. She felt like an overpaid secretary at this new business, but it would pay out in the end. She enjoyed being in the court room fighting it out tooth and nail. She was smart and good at what she did.

She still took on cases at the firm but her hands were tied, expect for tonight.

Tonight she was attending Trunks' twenty-eight birthday. She was weary at the idea at first but didn't want to deny the invitation. Plus, it would be a good business opportunity for her. Trunks was a VP and more than likely had other high end businessmen around him. She even had a date for the event. It was a lawyer she had done a couple of small class-action lawsuits and false advertisement cases with. Her firm was high profile and high volume, so dating outside the firm was impossible. She was always looking out her corner office with a view, thinking. Marron always knew she thought too much.

She fixed her hair and looked at the invitation. It was all white with the letters imprinted. It was an all-white party at some new club. Trunks was defiantly one the club scene these days. It seemed like he was more of a promoter than, a Vice President.

Enjoying the spirit of dress up, she dressed to the nines for the occasion. Her hair complexly straight and parted down the middle. She wore a pair of white long, high wasted slacks. The shirt that showed her midsection off. The shirt was almost like a turtle neck but it had no sleeved and covered her neck a bit. The material was comfortable like a cotton. Smiling to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Fitted with her white Louboutins with red bottoms she was ready. Marron descended her spiraling staircase of her mini-mansion and picked up her phone seeing her date outside. Marron rolled her eyes at the message. Grabbing the present wrapped perfectly she exited her house.

"He could at least come to the door. Jeez…" Marron said applying her red lipstick to complete her daunting outfit. Marron walked out to the bright red sports car as she began knocking this guy's points by the minute. He seemed like all the rich other pricks she dated. No respect for woman and just plain out snobs. It was always the same car just, a different guy.

Marron opened the door and got in. "Wow Marron you look hot you should come to the office like this more often". The suave haired man said with his green eyes and dark brown hair that was gelled down for the occasion. Marron gave him a casual smile as she was rolling her eyes in her mind. The goof was practically drooling on himself.

"Thanks, Rosin you clean up nice too. " Marron said cordially adjusting her hair in the mirror a couple times as they took off for the club in the spotlight of the hot town.

"So, how do you know Trunks Briefs, to be invited to his birthday? I was pretty shocked when you mentioned it as our date tonight". Marron sat quietly as she looked out the window passing a park. It was the same park he had gotten her number at five years ago. Reminiscing about him was dangerous. "Umm… Marron you there" Rosin asked trying to get her attention. He waved his hand in her face as they took off from the stop light. The bright green light bounced of her face and she just smiled to him.

"He's was a good friend of mine. We kind of got disconnected over the years. I'm was as surprised as you." Marron said pleasantly as they arrived to the club. "This is it; Cincinnati District". Marron said as they pulled up to the already lavished event. The pulled in and step out on to the red carpet as the valet took the car and pictures were taken of them and they walked into the club in unison. Marron stopped in her tracks as they weren't even twenty feet inside the club.

"Oh my gosh". Marron said out loud as she looked around the club. It was women swinging on poles with barely any underwear on. Women walking around with tank tops and miniskirts with drinks, didn't improve the indecent environment. Men setting at tables throwing money made her nausea. She was at a strip club. Trunks hosted his party at a strip club, ironically.

"Wow Marron this is awesome. I didn't know you were into strippers too, bonus points for you". Marron sighed and pulled the man along as they approached the VIP area. Marron smiled to the familiar faces and sighed in relief.

Bulla was the first to greet them. She wore a classy one long sleeved white dress that was short. Her long blue hair was braided to the side and she looked perfect as always. It was hard to believe she had a kid because her body was to die for. "It's been so long since I've seen you. What since Eden's birthday six months ago? You look amazing"! Bulla said hugging her now close friend that she had grown to love over time. Marron hugged her back and introduced Rosin to everyone.

"Thank you, you look gorgeous as always. This is my date Rosin he works at the firm with me". Marron said trying to sound happy with her date she had become warned of already. Goten welcomed her next by introducing his girlfriend Annalise. She was a nice girl, but she had her issues like most women he dated.

Marron eyed him and shook her head giving him a hug. "You could have told me this was a strip club Goten". Marron whispered to him. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a coy look. "Then you wouldn't have come and then you would have missed the fun". Marron elbowed him in his ribs causing him to laugh. Marron looked around until she caught a bolt of lavender in the background.

The VIP room was nice. It had white leather couches with dark hard wood floors. There were poles strategically placed everywhere. Looking around there were more couches placed in a circle around the poles, bottles of expensive champagne laid everywhere as the room began to fill with unknown faces.

Marron smiled as she seen him looking down at his phone.

It was odd, that he invited her. She usually was never directly invited anywhere he was. Goten usual asked her along to many of the events they went to. Even then it was always a bashful hello and that was it. No small talk, no contact. Marron held her head high as she approached him.

Marron POV:

He wasn't looking at me but, I saw him clearly. He seemed bothered. I knew him too well to know when something was wrong. His phone was occupying him even though I knew he was aware of me as soon as I walked through the doors. I know him so well even though we pretend to be strangers.

I walked over to him a subconsciously biting my bottom lip. He looked up to me with a heartwarming smile and stood to meet me. I instantly became nervous as his eyes met mine. I exhaled softly and inhaled his familiar scent. It was like I couldn't help but to smile back. Without warning he pulled me into what seemed like an intimate hug. It lingered for a while as his hands wrapped around my waist instead of my back. It seemed like it was an eternity, as his warm body was on mine.

It was a nice feeling having him touch me so softly again.

I hugged him back as my arms wrapped around strong his neck. I felt his rippling muscle under my quick touch. Trunks let me go as he smiled to me as his touch lingered on my now radiating skin. "It's been a long time and you've become even more stunning." Trunks told me as he released me for his gentle grip. A blush escaped and landed on my cheeks as I hoped he didn't notice. Even though I knew he noticed, he noticed everything.

"Thank you, and yes it's been a while. You look good as always. I'm still use to your custom tailored suits and cufflinks". Trunks smiled and look at me, coyly. I could see he wanted to say something but, he kept it to himself instead. He looked to me and he continued to give me that classical smile of his. That smiled had caught the hearts of women across the world, even me. A moment of silence lingered between us for a while and I handed him his present.

He smirked at it and took it. "You didn't have to buy me anything Marron. You being here is great enough. I was actually worried that you'd be busy". Trunks said analyzing the small wrapped box. I watched him carefully unwrapping the box as if he was trying not to damage to paper. Despite me wanting to tell him how much I didn't want to be there. I bought him a book, it seemed safe. I knew he was an intellect and that he enjoyed reading when he could.

"It's my favorite author, Oscar Wilde." The novel was called: _The Picture of Dorian Grey._

He stared at the cover for a moment and looked up to me with happiness in his dark blue eyes. Trunks was more taken with the book than I could have ever thought. "It's perfect. This book speaks volumes about my life. As you already know I'm sure. I've been trying to read this for years but, now I have a reason. Thank you." Trunks said holding the book with both hands. I had no idea it would have impacted him so much. I just remembered that he loved the author. He always said he was a muse to Oscar Wilde's books and quotes.

I jumped slightly as Rosin's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me close to his pressed suit. I sighed as I was growing annoyed with him. Ten minutes out of my sight and he already flirting with the dancers. "Rosin Antwell, it's great to finally meet you". The annoying man on my side holding his hand out to shake Trunks'. Trunks looked at me for a moment and then to Rosin's hand shaking it firmly. Rosin handed him his card like a good businessman. I watched Trunks take it while slyly sliding it in his pants pocket.

"Trunks Briefs, I'm glad you could make it. You seem familiar, have we met"? Trunks asked sitting the book on the table with his dry martini. I watched Rosin shake his head and laughed a bit avoiding Trunks' gaze.

"No I doubt we run with the same group. I think I would remember." Rosin said laughing again but this time with a nervous tone. Trunks snapped his finger and laughed again. He nodded to Rosin and smiled to him as he took a drink from his martini that was forming a ring on the table.

"Emily Soforna, that's it. You use to date her a couple months back. She's my assistant at the office. I remember you from Club Eighty-eight, she brought you along one night. That was a memorable night. Wouldn't you agree?" Trunks said causing Rosin to remain silent with no retort. Everyone knew that club Eighty-eight was an all-nude review club. I'm glad I knew the guy I was dating was a stripper fanatic. I looked at Trunks and I knew he had said that on purpose. Trunks knew I didn't favor clubs, or strippers.

"Ugh yeah. We broke up. I don't remember that night…Um…excuse me. I see another familiar face". Rosin left my side as more people began to come into the room. I looked away from Trunks and looked into the crowd. I wanted to get away from him, desperately.

"I have some networking to do. You have an entire party to entertain, don't let me keep you". I looked at him as the last word was said. I watched him stare down into his vodka. He shook his head and looked at me. I watched him smirk and look at me.

"You're a lawyer now. Goten tells me your even partner at your own firm in Uptown West City. That's great…I'm sorry about-"I held my hand up to stop him. I didn't want to talk about the past not him. I knew he was going to say something about my leg and I didn't need him too. I didn't want to remember.

"I'm going to check on Rosin. I don't want to be a bad date. Happy Birthday, Trunks." He nodded and sighed. I practically ran away from him. I watched dancers feel the room as the lights dimmed. I looked for Goten in a rush. He was my rock and I needed to talk to him.

I wildly look through the forming crowd for him and saw him sitting at a table with, Annalise. They were seeming to enjoy themselves before I pulled him away from the table. I didn't say anything just pulled him along with me. We made it to a door and pushed through it that lead to outside. It was labeled smoking area. I inhaled the chilly late night air of fall and looked at him.

"I'm leaving." I said pacing back and forth looking at him. Goten sighed and looked at me with disappointment. He stopped me and placed both hands on my shoulders looking down to me. I was erratic. I had no clue talking to him would do that to me. I thought his effects had worn off. I thought I was in the safe but no. Trunks Briefs was a radioactive component in my life. I wasn't the confidant self-made person I know I am in the real word.

With him I'm vulnerable; weak to his words and touch.

I hated how he affected me and it wasn't fair. "What did he say"? Goten asked me concernly. They were still very good friends so I was hard to express myself, about the anchor in my life named Trunks Briefs.

"Nothing, he just was himself. His charming self, he was about to apologize for ruining my career and I thought I was going to lose it, Goten. I can't face him. I know it meant a lot to you but, that man damaged me. That perfect man damaged me. I-"Goten cut me off and nodded to me.

"Go, don't worry about me. Just go home watch CSI: Miami and have a drink. I'll stop by after this with some fudge ice cream." I smiled as he offered to comfort me and shook my head declining him.

"No, stay have fun, for me. I'm just going to go. Don't worry I'll be fine". I said back to him trying to convince him and myself that I would be. Goten looked at me and opened the door for me to head back inside. I looked around for Rosin and saw him dancing with a stripper. I shook my head and looked to Goten.

"I think my date is also over". Goten laughed and agreed with me all the way.

"Yea, that guy is a tool." I laughed at his comment and nodded as I said my goodbyes. I quickly exited the club and made my way to side walk. I quickly dialed a cab since downtown West City was to sketchy for me. I waited for a while and saw a man running toward me. I prepared to defend myself in the cold breeze of fall. My guards dropped when I saw Trunks approaching me.

"Marron wait…" Trunks said walking over to the curb where I was standing waiting on my cab. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I did know I wanted that cab to hurry up. Turning to him I looked at him and sighed.

"I wanted to say goodbye, who knows the next time I'll see you. " Trunks said closing in on me. I hoped he wouldn't notice me leaving the party, but I wasn't so lucky. I gave him a fake smile and looked at him nodding.

"Bye". I said quickly looking at the cab arriving. I grabbed the door and opened it quickly getting inside. Trunks tapped on the window and I sighed unwilling to roll it down but I did either way. "Yes"?

"The reason I invited you here was because I have a business proposal for you. I know you changed your number so this was the only way I could get in contact. Would you be willing to meet for coffee tomorrow? Anywhere you want is fine". I listened to him with shock and just stared at him. A shook my head and sighed.

"Trunks… I'm sorry but I can't work with you. I'm sorry." I watched him and nodded. Disappointment linger on his handsome features. I hated to be the source of that. Refused to let my guard down to Trunks anymore. He proved to me many times over that he couldn't handle that. Trunks abused my trust and I didn't want that.

"I'm sorry for asking. Have a good night, Marron. Call me if you change your mind". I watched him walk away from the cab. The driver took off heading toward my house. I relaxed against the cloth seat and frowned. It was hard denying him but, I come first.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think. Continue? Scrap?


	2. Chapter 2

**Quid Pro Quo**

_-Scorned Women_

_A/N: It's really good to get such great feedback. Remember to favorite story and review so you can follow this story and know when I randomly update._

Marron swirled the glass of white pinot wine in her cup as she looked over the balcony of the fancy restaurant. The wind was slightly blowing her naturally wavy hair gently as she looked over to her lunch counterpart. The blue haired, blue eyed girl was staring her down, waiting for an answer. Marron rolled her eyes and sat down the glass firmly and looked at the traffic flowing directly below them.

Marron pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her now longtime friend.

"Bulla when you said you wanted to sit down for lunch. I didn't think I'd be spending my only off day this week talking about your brothers' problems". Marron said pulling her sunglasses off and sitting them next to her seared tuna on the glass plate. Bulla sighed and tossed her hands in the air.

"He needs your help he wouldn't have asked for it, if he didn't I mean just think about it." Bulla said finishing her glass of crystal clear water. She understood the drama between the two but, she felt like Marron was just being stubborn.

"Your just being stubborn, Marron". Bulla said what she was thinking to the older girl. Marron rolled her light blue eyes at the young CEO and frowned at her.

"Don't you talk to me about stubborn, Bulla. You're the Queen of that. You didn't talk to Goten for a straight year after he accidently cheated on you with Annalise. You two have a kid together and you wouldn't even hear him out. So, you have no room to lecture me about the scorned woman role." Marron said tactfully looking at the girl in her power suit that was tailored to perfection. The white suit showed all her assets as her long blue hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail.

Her makeup was done professionally, as the rich and talented mother barely had time to do anything for herself. She spent five days in the office and still managed to be home to read Eden a bedtime story, when she wasn't at her father's house. If there ever was a nasty break-up it was between them. Bulla could be the meanest person in the world, she took after her father when it came down to be sadistic.

"Bullshit! Bull-shit, Marron you don't go around Trunks! You practically go to extremes to avoid him. At least, Trunks didn't cheat on you while you were pregnant with his daughter. Then you can give me the scorned woman shit. Please just go hear him out!" Bulla demanded as they sat alone at the rooftop restaurant on the fall day. Marron was dressed down in her comfortable grey leggings and a loose white long sleeve shirt that was backless. Coach sneakers and a yellow scarf completed her bohemian style outfit.

Marron rarely got mad. If there was two people in the world that could do it was, the Briefs. They were different, but so deadly alike sometimes.

"Oh, I must have forgotten that Goten had a crazy ex-wife who shot you, not to mention ruined your life. After he cheated on you multiple times with the same crazy psycho. Goten is a great guy. No, he's not perfect he fucked up. He was drunken and out of his mind, Bulla. If there is anything he regrets, it's losing you. So please let's not play the who has it worst. Your brother is-"

Marron was stopped by Bulla slamming her manicured hand on the table making it shake.

"I love Goten and I always will. Trunks has his issues, but despite his faults his only human. Err…well kind of. He needs your help as a professional. Also, just because your Goten's best friend doesn't mean you know everything and just because your my friend doesn't mean you get to talk shit about my brother." Marron rolled her eyes and threw the money on the table as she began to storm out.

"Just because you're his sister that doesn't mean you know everything about him either". Marron stormed out of the restaurant and took the stairs down to the lobby. Bulla made her so mad with her know everything attitude. Bulla could be intimidating, but Marron didn't bow down to the feisty twenty-three year old. The world usually bowed down to her designer stilettos.

It was often the two fought and argued things out. Marron was more reserved and Bulla was still fighting her own party demons to be a better mother.

Marron finally made it to the lobby and went out to the parking garage. She slid on her Aviator shades and breathed in the fresh area. Marron found her black Range Rover and laid her head on the steering wheel just relaxing for a moment. A moment to think is all.

She didn't want to go to see him, but she owed him more than she wanted to admit to. If it wasn't for anonym's investor in her firm, it would have never made it past small time claims court. Trunks had never once asked for anything or even admitted to doing it. She just traced it back to his offshore account.

Marron started up her truck and headed toward the skyscraper that loomed over the downtown district. The drive was brisk as she pulled into the familiar parking lot. Not much looked to have changed as she walked into the lobby. She really didn't want to bother trying to ask to get into to see him. They would look at her and send her away more than likely.

The receptionist was always an asshole aka, blonde bimbo.

Marron approached the elevator and pushed the top level floor. A key code panel popped up and she raised an eyebrow. Pressing, four digits she hoped it hadn't changed. Marron gave a sigh of relief as a green light went off and the elevator started to move.

The code was the year that Capsule Corp was established.

Marron felt butterflies in her stomach as the floors began to rise. Her nerves were high, but she breathed in and out. She refused to allow her anxiety to get to her. She was a professional performed, nothing was more tantalizing than fear of falling on your face.

The elevator opened and the busy cubicles were loud with corporate chatter. She wasn't sure where Trunks' new office was she just figured it was where Bulma's old one was. Marron looked around and saw a couple of foreigners heading into one direction. She was heading to where Bulla's new office was. Marron opened the office door and looked around knowing he wouldn't be there.

She decided to walk over to the next office and knocked on the door. A masculine voice answered and told her to come in. Marron knew that wasn't Trunks' voice or office. The office was laid out to where all the cubicles where in the middle and all the Senior Offices were surrounding them. 

"Umm…may I help you"? The older gentleman asked her with a questionable look on his handsome face. Marron smiled at looked back to him and the name on the door. She was talking to CFO of the company. He seemed to be in his mid-forties, but time was treating him well.

"Yes, I'm looking for Trunks we have a meeting". The man raised an eyebrow to her and smirked. He nodded as if he understood, Marron saw his hand moving to the security button under his desk.

"I promise he won't be happy at all when he finds out that you had me thrown out. I'm not a reporter, groupie, or any of the above. I'm his lawyer". Marron said calmly pulling out her phone, dialing his number from memory. "I'm sure groupies don't have the elevator's password". Marron said listening to the phone ringing.

"Believe me ma'am he's done worse than pass off secrets to groupies in my years of working". The man said adjusting his suit as he stood. He walked over to Marron and opened the door to the corner office and waited for her.

"Oh, I know that's why I'm here now". Marron said as she received his voicemail. He held the door open for her as he motioned for her to follow him. The man had short trimmed dark brown hair. His suit was navy blue and was more than likely made for him. He had light grey eyes as he directed her threw the traffic of the busy corporation.

"Well miss, you don't seem like most of crazy girls that I've seen past through here, but you do look familiar." He said leading her down a secluded hallway. Marron nodded knowing exactly why.

"Remember the girl who got shot five years ago at a corporate ball. That's me". The man stopped and looked her up and down. Shock covered his face as he stared at her. He shook his head and frowned.

"That's quite a shame such a pretty girl like you got away. I was rooting for you. His mother always said you were the one. Trunks is still finding his way so, try not to hate that poor boy". They stopped at an office that had Trunks' name on it and the man began to bow out.

"Thank you, didn't catch your name". Marron said looking back to the man before she opened the door. He gave her a pearly white smile and nodded to her.

"Evan Fabian". He said walking away back to his own office that was situated far from the one before her. Marron watched him leave and turned back to the intimidating door in front of her. Marron filled her lungs with air and signed deeply. Marron tried to let her frustrations out with her breathing, nevertheless it was useless.

Marron opened the door speedily and looked at smiling Trunks. "I'm guessing Bulla called you and told you I was coming". Trunks smiled at her and looked down to his desk and coyly shook his head, with disagreement. Trunks pushed his perfectly cut hair out of his face and looked to her.

"I sensed you the minute you pulled into my garage." Trunks said almost shyly as he walked from behind his lavished desk that probably cost more than her truck. Marron rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. He knew how much she hated when he checked in on her like that. It was sweet and creepy at the same time.

_Trunks POV_

I knew she hated when I checked in on her. I subconsciously did at least once every two weeks. That was actually quite a milestone for me, considering I use to do it daily. I was shocked to the breath taking blonde girl in my office. It had been years since she had been in this building. I watched her shift her wait from foot to foot. I could tell she was uncomfortable and so was I.

"Trunks what do you want?" Marron asked me in a snappy tone. I hesitated to tell her my intentions. Especially with our past experiences with each other. I looked at her and couldn't help but to smile. She was beautiful, radiant, and stunning. I adored her from afar and only had memories and dreams to refer to.

"Well I need your legal help. I know you the best at what you do and I needed someone who would believe me". She raised her eyebrow to me and didn't seem to understand what I was asking her. I wanted her to be my lawyer and had a look of disbelief on her face. I watched that look of disbelief change quickly to anger. Marron spun on her heels as she began to head for the door. I sighed as I quickly jumped in front of her to stop her.

"Trunks, I'm no idiot you should know that by now. Why the hell do you want me for your lawyer? Also, if no else believes you why would I. Trunks Briefs you have a legal team on your payroll so don't give me you pitiful story. I've had enough of the Briefs for the day so move"! I knew it was just going to make her madder, but I couldn't help myself. She was so cute when she was mad.

I don't remember her being so hostile, although I liked it. Marron receded from the door as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine. Tell me the case so I can leave. This is my day off and I don't plan on working all day." Marron sat down at the accent chair in front of my desk and impatiently tapped her finger on her arm. I liked this new found fire in her. It sucks that it was her day off and she still came to help me. A lump grew in my throat as I thought about the scenario that I now had to explain.

It wasn't my most proud moments.

Walking over to my desk I leaned on it crossed my arms. I looked up to my ceiling and sighed softly as I began to recollect my story.

"I'm being sued for sexual harassment and wrongful termination." Marron blinked two times and looked at me blankly. It was like she was waiting on my answer to change. I looked at her and watched her head for the door once again. Within the last minute she had tried to evade me twice. This was not going well already.

Normal POV

Marron stopped before she decided to leave and turned to look at him. If there was one thing she knew about Trunks Briefs, it was whether or not he was lying. "Did you do it"? Marron said not sure if she wanted his answer. If he did she damn sure wasn't going to represent him or talk to him ever again. Marron looked into his brightly lit blue eyes and searched for his answer.

"Yes and no but, you have to let me explain Marron before you decide. You are the only person who I can trust with this". Marron wanted to punch him square in his face for saying that. He honestly trusted her! Marron didn't trust him to order her the right lunch more less her future. Trunks was defiantly a classic act of crazy in her book. Marron sighed and nodded waiting for him to start his story.

"Okay. Her name is Molly Tiallano she worked here in human resources about two weeks ago. I was served last week with a sexual harassment case and wrongful termination. I wasn't even the one who fired her it was my mom. The only problem is that Molly was my girlfriend up until I got served last week. Molly has a video of me and her…. In the elevator. My mom didn't know I was dating Molly knows that. If she did I would be in a lot of trouble. The point is she is going to sue me for sexual harassment using that tape the wrongful termination is just an add on incentive it guess. My mom fired her because she sucked at her job." Marron just listened to the astonishing story but didn't seem too surprised.

Marron knew she had the case in the bag as soon as he said that name. She figured she'd test him a little bit thought.

"Why not settle it seems she has this blackmail thing under wrap. How much is she asking for?" Marron asked with little to no concern in her voice. Trunks narrowed his glaze at her. She didn't honestly seemed too intrigued with his case at all.

"One hundred million…" Trunks said as Marron just looked up to him. No one sues for sexual harassment and wants enough to buy a private island. She would be better off selling the tape instead of taking to court. They wouldn't have awarded her even half of that.

"Oh wow. I'll handle it don't worry about her. This won't go to court or see a tabloid. It's handled. I have to go now." Marron said gathering her stuff and standing up. He looked down to her just gave her a questioning glance.

"Are you sure? Trunks asked her as she gave him a clever smirk. Marron nodded to him looked at him for a while. She nervously chewed on her lip as stared at the heart- throb in a tailored suit.

"Yeah I'm sure and Trunks try to stay off of camera doing the dirty. Twice is two too many, see you". She said leaving him alone with his embarrassing thoughts. A bright red crease appeared on his cheeks. He thought back to the very embarrassing and damaging sex tape Danielle released over five years ago.

At least he got to see her again.


End file.
